venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Maxwell Acachalla
Headline text '''Maxwell Acachalla '''is Papa Acachalla's younger cousin. He was killed in a bank robbery with Acachalla, being slaughtered by the bank teller with a crowbar, but later comes back to life in the episode Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod. He is played by HomelessGoomba. He also haunts the Acachalla's House in the Gmod Dumbbell Weapon Mod as a floating bicycle and then gets trapped in the bathroom, and it is also said that Jose Jose Jose Jose swore to Papa that Maxwell would haunt him. He is now, in most videos, a ghost. Synopsis In the wild west episode he is with Papa Acachalla and they were planning on to rob a bank. Maxwell went up to the bank teller and asked her where the money was. The bank teller telling that she'll show him there,and then trick him into going into the back of the place. While Maxwell was in the back of the place, he is killed by the bank teller, once she found out that his gang was trying to get it. In the Flutterbat mod video Maxwell is shown to be in the court room saying that he was "Back From The Dead". Due to that he is killed by the judge. He also says that Papa Acachalla is his long-lost Brother. Though they are actually cousins, him referring to Papa Acachalla as his "brother", might have been an reference to their close relationship as them being brothers. During the Stop it Slender 3 video Maxwell is shown to be Slenderman for one time. When Papa Acachalla, Sally, and Gertrude were all in the same room he came in the room, killed them all and escaped. In the CO-OP horror map Maxwell is shown to be haunting the Insane Asylum that Johnny Ghost was in. It is then revealed that he teamed up with Jimmy Casket to scare Johnny Ghost and the people who were with him. Now that we know that Jimmy Casket IS Johnny Ghost, Jimmy's desire to "scare" Johnny away may mean that that he hates his alter ego and wants to remain Jimmy Casket forever. It is unknown if Maxwell knows that Jimmy and Johnny are the same person. In the Dumbbell weapon mod he is shown to be a ghostly bicycle in the Acachalla home. In the video he attempted to kill Papa Acachalla for leaving him to die in the bank robbery, but he is defeated by Papa when he started to use exercise against Maxwell, driving him away. In the Dinosaur player model mod he possesses Papa Acachalla's car after Billy and Sally (who are both Dinosaurs) accidentally damaged it. Gertrude (who is also a Dinosaur) called Johnny Ghost to help them get rid of Maxwell, despite Papa Acachalla's warnings that Johnny is actually Jimmy Casket. Eventually, Maxwell possesses Billy, forcing Sally to kill him. Around this time Johnny Ghost turned into Jimmy Casket and began killing people until he ,himself, was killed by the family, but he swore that he would return and have revenge. Maxwell is still haunting the Acachalla family. In the Batman Horror map, he appeared in the form of an elderly medic (he likely possessed him) and it was shown that Jimmy Casket was actually afraid of him due to unknown reasons.(will likely be explained in the future) He killed Jimmy Casket and then left. He is still at large. Personality At first, for criminal, Maxwell was very kind and innocent. But after feeling abandoned and betrayed by Acachalla, Maxwell has now become a vengeful spirit. His hatred is so divine that Johnny ghost describes it as "you hate and haunt everyone". Maxwell seems to enjoy using his ghostly powers to make a dramatic presence, possessing strange objects and saying his name in a cool voice. Maxwell also uses these powers for intimidation, mainly because he is still more of an amateur at using his powers. abilities Unlike the rest of the Acachalla's, Maxwell cannot Come Back from the Dead in a physical manner. Instead he has become more of a traditional ghost. This however has given him an assortment of abilities. The most useful being his ability to posses inanimate objects as body's to attack opponents. He can fly,go through walls and speaks in an echoing voice to intimidate. Trivia *- It is questioned that he might be Billy Acachalla's biological father by Jordan Frye (Venturian), though it was meant just as a joke, and John Smigglebug (who remains to be seen or heard of) is his actual father. *- He is responsible for things like when you get an extra buttery Orville Redenbacher popcorn and there's no butter. *His age varies, since he was only in his teens when he was killed in his first bank robbery, his ghost self appears to be a young adult, maybe in his 20's, and though it has been well over one hundred years since his death, he still has a youthful appearance. * Maxwell has a Spanish accent, due to him being half Hispanic on his father's (who was completely Hispanic) side. This means that he is related to Papa Acachalla on his mother's side, because Acachalla doesn't have a Spanish accent. A popular fan theory states that their mothers were actually identical twins, and that the two saw each other very frequently growing up, which would explain why they are so close that Maxwell referred to Papa Acachalla as his "brother". Appearance In the videos In most videos, Maxwell looks a lot like Billy or Medic Billy, since he usually shows up when Isaac is still playing as Billy. who he plays as the most. In Fan Art ] MCMLPPGfan has drawn Maxwell like a cowboy in a desert, as a reference to his first appearance being in the Wild West Cowboy Roleplay Map video. There is also a picture of Maxwell as Fanart that looks similar to Jeremy. Appearances File:Gmod Siblings WILD WEST Cowboy Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod Siblings WILD WEST Cowboy Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Murder "JIMMY CASKET!" - Gmod Murder Siblings 3.|Murder "JIMMY CASKET!" - Gmod Murder Siblings 3. File:Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod DUMBBELL Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod DUMBBELL Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BANK ROBBERY Mission Map! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod BANK ROBBERY Mission Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Funny VELOCIRAPTOR Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod Funny VELOCIRAPTOR Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod) Category:Maxwell Acac [[Category:Ghost Category:Acachalla Gang [[Category:Ghosts Category:P.I. [[Category:Antagonist [Gang Category:Acachalla Family Category:Roleplay Category:Isaac Frye Category:Paranormal